Love is Easy
by Locket Cim
Summary: There's no equations to it, no trick questions. It's very easy. Why wait if the right person is next to you? HiJack. Modern!AU


**Title**: Love is Easy_  
_

**Pairing**:_ HiJack (Jack & Hiccup)_

**Rating**: _T_

**Summary**: _There's no equations to it, n__o trick questions. It's very easy. Why wait if the right person is next to you? _

**Warning(s)**: _Some drama and fluff. :3_

* * *

【Love is Easy】

_If this is love, then love is easy. _

〖Final〗

He promised himself that this was the last time that this was going to happen. He promised himself that he wouldn't be dwelling on the promises that Jack has given him, but still he kept clinging to the hope that maybe this time, this time for sure, Jack would keep his promise.

Hiccup didn't know how many times this had happen, but sadly this was the last straw much to the other's knowledge. Hiccup had just too many of this. Whatever _this _was anyways. He knew that this would happen but still, he had hoped. He did not heed his own mind telling him not to come to their usual meet-up. It told him that it would only end in failure once again, but still, he was just as stubborn as his father, like what Gobber had told him in his childhood years.

He had grown used to the times where Jack stood him up, because the older had his job to be steadied out. He knew, he had to grow understanding, but this was just getting ridiculous. It was like _he _didn't have feelings. It was like Jack wasn't even thinking of him.

Getting up from his seat from the café were they had agreed to meet, he put some bills on the table to pay for the untouched lukewarm coffee, not minding the baristas who looked with pity at him as he left. They probably thought about how he looked desperate. He guessed he was if he waited there for hours, where he knew that there was no way Jack was going to turn up. He had grown used it after all. This had been the routine for the past few months of their relationship.

Hiccup walked down the streets of the city. The skies were grey and it looked like it was going to rain in any second, not that he minded though. He just walked and walked trying to calm his erratically beating heart. Tying not to get his emotions go too far ahead of him. He needed to think clearly, he needed to get his thoughts straight.

But that was just it. Hiccup, for once, _couldn't_ think straight. His heart pained him, his throat was hurting like someone was suffocating him. His lungs desperately ordered for air, and his eyes stung. He bit his lip, letting out a desperate whine as he did so.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to break down in front of all these people who walked the same way as him.

It hadn't always been like this. Their relationship, his and Jack's, were once perfect. They laughed and smiled. They argued and cried. But through it all, they made it through. They said sweet words to each other, mostly being Jack but Hiccup knew that he let the other know just how much he meant to him.

He and Jack used to always tell each other what bothered them. There were times where Jack would purposely sneak in Hiccup's dorm room just to lay down with and sleep. Oh, how Hiccup missed those moments where the white haired male would hold him close and make him feel loved.

But as time passed, Jack had graduated from the University, where he pursued his wanted career, leaving Hiccup behind the campus. At first it had been bearable without Jack. He would always call him and tell I'm about work. Hiccup was proud that Jack was doing well, of course, but there was always that longing feeling of _wanting_ to see the other.

He and Jack would make plans on meeting up. At the first few times Jack would come and meet him, where they would waste the time away just being with each other. But as time grew, they too grew apart.

Jack would call him and tell him that he wouldn't be able to make it, despite knowing how Hiccup had missed him. He excused that he had so much workload to do, that he needed to turn it in and he was very _sorry_ for not being able to meet his end of the stick. Then after, he would promise Hiccup more things that would not be kept, slowly eating away the other's heart.

Today had been just like that day.

He laughed at the thought. He saw it coming, but still he hoped.

It was useless though, right? Waiting for someone who was not coming, where he could be doing more things with his life. He could be painting right now. He could be finishing that proposal he had to do for the student council. But instead he was there walking, he was walking away from the café.

There was a long running gag which their friends made for them, Hiccup remembered. At the time where they were the perfect couple, their friends; Astrid, Jamie, Sophie, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and with the addition of Snotlout, told them that they were going to be one of those couples who would never break up. They were going to be the couple of the century. Together forever.

Hiccup snorted, _Some couple we became. _

He was a few blocks away from his apartment when a thought crossed his mind. He was undeniably tired.

He was tired of the broken promises. Of the agreement of meeting his boyfriend where the other party didn't show. He was tired of the pitying looks. He just wanted to let go now. This was going nowhere after all right? He just wanted the pain to go away.

So he did the best thing he could think off.

"I give up." He said trying to convince himself. He felt his stomach churn, the lump on his throat thicken. Hiccup let out a painful cry, a yell of longing, a scream of absolute agony.

* * *

Hiccup returned to his apartment after screaming his heart's content, his throat raw from the abuse. His eyes were red from him scratching them so the tears would stop. He thanked Thor that Astrid, his roommate, was not around because surely the quick-witted woman would ask him what the hell was wrong with him.

There was the calming pitter-patter of the rain outside, thank the gods that he made it before it started raining. He didn't really want to be coming home soaking wet where he had to clean up as well, he wasn't in the mood today.

As if sensing the uncomfortable air in the air, a black Burmese cat came to view and started to affectionally rub his body onto his master, trying to comfort him.

Hiccup smiled at the action, though it was forced. He picked up the cat and cuddled him in his chest, resting his head on the silky furs.

"I'm fine bud," Hiccup told the cat, "I'll be fine. I've got you right, Toothless?"

Hiccup wasn't sure if it was the cat or himself who he was trying to reassure.

* * *

The aspiring artist collapsed in his room as soon as his back hit his bed. He didn't know how much time passed when he first laid there and to be perfectly honest, he didn't care.

He stroked Toothless's fur unconsciously. The cat must've loved as he purred at the contact. Hiccup smiled a bit, at least he still had Toothless with him.

There was vibrating noise from the side. Hiccup looked over where the sound was coming from and saw that it had been from his phone. Without looking at the caller ID he immediately connected himself to the caller.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Hey, Hic,"_

Damn it. Hiccup cursed internally in his head, he should have looked he picked up the call. It was Jack of course, he was the only one who would call him in such a embarrassing manner.

"Jack," Hiccup replied, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"_I'm sorry about earlier, baby," _Jack apologised. Hiccup had heard of it so many times, "_My co-workers and I were called in for a staff meeting, I was going to tell you that I couldn't make it but my battery went dead, I was lucky enough to find a plug after the meeting. I'm so sorry, Hic. I'll make it up to you. We can go to that amusement park you've always been wanting to go, doesn't that sound great? Toothless can go too. The three of us toget-" _

That was the end of it, it was now or never.

With a nonchalant voice, Hiccup interrupted Jack, "That's not necessary, Jack."

_"What do you mean? Did you already make plans for us?" _

"No," Hiccup replied.

"Then-"

The stinging in his eyes were back again, "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to do this anymore."

_"What do you mean, Hic?" _From the other line, there was uncertainty in Jack's voice.

Hiccup was trying to breathe as calmly as he can, "This." He explained, he cursed for the slight whimper in his voice, "Us. You and me. I give up Jack."

_"What? Hiccup what are you talking about?" _Jack demanded through the other line.

There were tears in his eyes now, "I don't want this anymore Jack!" He argued, "I don't want to have false hopes anymore, so please let's just make this easy for the both of us, let's just stop this. Stop seeing each other completely."

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat, the tears were now continuously falling now, he broken sigh, "Let's just break up, Jack."

There was silence through the receiver. There was some shuffling and for what it seemed like the deadliest silent seconds Hiccup ever felt, there was a reply. And with that he dropped the call. Crying his heart out until he felt into a dreamless slumber.

_"Alright."_

* * *

The break-up was terrible.

Despite Hiccup's thinking, he didn't feel any better. His heart pained. His eyes were always glossy and red. His nose was as red as Rudolph.

He was not better.

Astrid was not home today, she had a week long exposition for school, and Hiccup could have not wished for more. He didn't want to Astrid to see him like this.

Toothless had been his only companion. He didn't eat much for the past two weeks and whatever he ate he'd only spew up. He stayed at home for most of the days, only coming to the University when he needed to, but he didn't linger long.

Everyone stayed away from him, definitely feeling the dark aura around him.

He was laying down on the couch with his arm on his face to block out the natural light. Toothless was on his stomach slumbering silently.

For the past few days, he had done everything to get Jack out of his mind, even deleting and blocking his number from his phone.

It was ridiculous, he wanted this right? Then why was he so miserable? He didn't get it. He had let go, but instead of feeling relived he just felt the worst.

With this thoughts on his mind, there was ring on the phone. He looked over the caller ID and an unknown number was registered. Maybe it was someone who knew Astrid.

He coughed and picked the phone, "Hello?"

His voice was hoarse with the misuse for the past few days. There had been no answer so he tried again, "Hello?"

_"Did you ever love me?" _

Hiccup felt his heart sink. No, no. It was Jack, it was his voice. The voice that Hiccup longed for more than anything. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He stayed silent, breathed in and out.

And again the same voice called out to him, this time more demanding and serious, "_Hiccup, answer me, did you or did you not ever love me?" _

"Jack," His voice cracked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

_"It's a a yes or no question and I expect you to answer me, Hiccup, I _need _to know. So I'm going to ask for the last time, did you or did you not, for the time we were together, ever love me." _

Hiccup could've lied, _should've _lied, but he knew none of the two of them would ever believe it. He bit his lips, before quietly replying, "I did."

Then the call was dropped. Jack had hung up on him.

* * *

There was a frantic knock on the door when Hiccup came to.

Toothless stood at the front door alarmed. Hiccup walked to the front door and opened it. What surprised him was the person on the other side. He was still as beautiful as Hiccup remembered him. His pink lips, his long eyelashes, clear cerulean eyes, his silky white hair. It was Jack, the man that Hiccup fell hopelessly in love with.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but as soon as he did, Hiccup forcefully closed the door on his face.

"Hiccup!" Jack called from the other side, knocking as he did so, "Open the door!"

Hiccup slid on the door and sat on the tiled floors. His eyes were widened, what in Odin's name was Jack doing here?

"Hamish Horrendous Haddock the third!" Jack yelled, "If you don't open this door, I will bust it down!"

"You wouldn't Jackson!" He argued back, "What the hell are you doing here anyways!"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"We don't have to! We talked already! We had an agreement Jack."

The knocks were still persistent telling Hiccup to just freaking open the door and let him in already. Alas, Hiccup was still so stubborn.

"Oh," Sarcasm spewed on Jack's voice, "Breaking up on the phone is hardly and agreement Hiccup, now open the freaking door!"

"No! Go away Jack!"

"No!" Hiccup was surprised at the sound of Jack's voice. He hadn't heard that tone before. It was angry, but at the same time desperate, "Stop it Hiccup! Didn't I mean something to you? Didn't you love me? Stop treating me like I'm a stranger!"

"For the record you're a stranger to me now," Hiccup retorted, "We're mere acquaintances, Jack."

"Bullshit! You and I both know that Hiccup!"

"Just leave me alone Jack!"

"No! Not after I tell you what I feel. But you have to promise me that you're going to listen and not interrupt me. Can you promise me that Hiccup?"

"I can't say with how much you stood me up."

"I'll take it as a yes. Hiccup, listen to me. I can't live without you okay? This past two weeks were pure _crap_. I couldn't do anything right-"

"That's because-"

"Hiccup, stop interrupting me dammit! Hiccup I love you, I've never stopped loving you. You're everything to me."

Hiccup who sat on the floor silently asked, "Then why did you agree to break up with me if you cared so much as you claim. Why did you sound like you didn't care. Why did you break your promises."

"I'm sorry about those time Hiccup, I was an asshole for standing you up so many times… I-" There was without a doubt a crack in Jack's voice, "I only agreed to break up with you because you wanted that. I couldn't hold you back to what you wanted. I can't hinder your happiness from all the crap I put you through. But Hiccup, I couldn't do it. I missed you. I couldn't stand being away from you."

Hiccup stood up and unlocked the door, there was Jack on his knees, pleading for his forgiveness, for a second chance.

Jack looked up at him with glossy eyes, "I won't ask for forgiveness, Hic. I want to make it up to you. I want to make you special again."

Hiccup kneeled as well, this time Jack held on to Hiccup's hands, "There will be times where I can't make it to our dates, where I'll forget important things like your art exhibitions or even anniversaries. But instead of breaking up, let's talk it through together."

Jack caressed Hiccup's freckled face the two of them were now shamelessly letting out their tears, "Let it make it up to you if ever I forget. Hit me, yell at me, but never break up with me. It's the equivalent of dying to me."

Hiccup snorted even though the tears glimmered in his eyes, "You have to admit, Jack, you're not the greatest dictionary."

The two of them laughed. Jack kissed Hiccup. He held him tight and in no time was Jack ready to let go of him so easily.

* * *

"Jack where the hell are you?"

Hiccup impatiently asked. He was outside of the building where Jack had told him to go, it was already quarter passed three, Jack was fifteen minutes late.

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," _The white haired male laughed, _"Just go in without me, alright? I'll meet up with you." _

"That beats the purpose of a _date, _you oof, "Hiccup retorted back.

_"I know, I know, but just go in okay? I'll be there in a few." _Hiccup sighed there was no alternative to it, might as well go inside.

"Okay, fine, but you owe me."

_"Of course, princess."_ Jack smugly said. And with that Hiccup hung up with a smirk on his face he proceeded to go inside the building. Once he was inside, there was a man in a very fancy uniform who greeted him.

"Good morning, sir."

Hiccup had greeted him back and walked inside. Hiccup's eyes widened. It was an art exhibition.

Excitedly, he looked closely at the art that was displayed very much enjoying himself. He didn't even mind the time that is until his phone rang.

"Jack?"

_"Yeah, listen Hiccup," _Jack said, Hiccup's brows knitted. Oh this cannot end well, "_I want you to walk a few steps alright. At the end of the hall, there should be a man wearing a three piece suit. Go to him." _

"Can I at least ask why?"

_"Nope." _Jack happily replied.

"Why not?"

Jack sighed from the other line, _"Just do it." _

Hiccup shrugged and followed his boyfriend's instructions. And sure enough there was a man in a three piece suit. He smiled upon seeing Hiccup which scared him a little.

"You're Hiccup, yes?" The man asked him. He had an unmistakable Italian accent.

"Yes, I am, my boyfriend told me to go to you."

The man nodded a little too enthusiastically, "Yes, yes, that's me! Here, Mr. Overland wanted to give this to you."

The man handed him an envelope and a bundle of flowers. Hiccup reluctantly accepted the items. The man winked at him, "Please proceed inside the room, oh! Before I forget do not read the items in the envelope until the video presentation is done, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, "Sure thing."

He went inside the room. Hiccup was not one be scared easily but the this dark room was really scaring him.

A few seconds later there was a bright light on all sides of the room. Hiccup was utterly confused. What in the name of Odin is going on? Jack had a lot to explain.

And almost immediately with that thought, photographs of him and Jack began to view. It was various photographs of them through the years of being together. Pictures of them when they were still in university, when they were at parties, and even self taken photos. Hiccup watched attentively.

_If this is love, then love is easy. _

_It's the easiest thing to do. _

_If this is love, then love completes me._

_'Cause it feels like I've been missing you._

_A simple equation. _

_With no complications, to leave you confused. _

_If this is love, love, love, _

_It's the easiest thing to do. _

The song played up to the last note. And there was Jack in front of him, he took Hiccup's hands into his own and pressed them to his lips.

"I'm no good with words, Hiccup. And I thing the only thing I can say right are 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. So instead of speaking. I wrote them all for you." Jack explained. He pointed at the envelope that Hiccup held, "Open it."

Hiccup was still no where near getting the situation and just took any instruction he was given. Hiccup read the letter and his eyes widened.

_So Hiccup, I'm not good at saying these words to you in person. _

_So instead I decided to write them to you. _

_I've been in love with you, and I think it's high time that I ask you _

_to move in with me. _

_So what do you say? _

_Will you move in with me?_

Hiccup was speechless, this was a big step in their relationship, but he wanted nothing more than wake up with Jack in he morning. And the idea of living in the same roof as Jack was just pure spectacular bliss.

So he grinned at Jack and without hesitance he replied, "Of course I'd love to."

Jack nodded, "Then you better get that next letter."

"What?"

"There's two parts to it."

Hiccup somewhat understood and took out another letter. Upon reading it, he didn't know what to say. His voice was stuck to his throat, he couldn't breathe. This was a dream right it had to be.

"It's a yes or no question, Hic and I expect you to answer me."

Hiccup let out a hasty laugh. With tears of joy in his eyes he kissed his white haired lover passionately without a care in the world. This was their moment. Just Jack and Hiccup.

When they parted Jack smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hiccup laughed, "What do you think, idiot?"

In a relationship, there are always mishaps, setbacks, and times where you want to give up. But love can be easy if you try. Love is the person who completes you and when you feel like they're not with you, it's like the feeling of something is not right. If it was just loving them, then it's the easiest thing you can do. Love them with all your heart. Work out your problems but _**never **_give up on each other. Love them with all your soul, and last but not least, love them as if they were your own life.

He and Jack still fought, Jack forgot some important dates, but true to his promise, he made it up to Hiccup. There were fights and arguments but still, they loved each other. They worked out their problems together. Lastly, they loved each other as if it was their own lives.

_I know you're going to say 'yes' to the first question, _

_but here's another for you. There's no equations to it, _

_No trick questions. It's very easy, all you have to do is say yes or no. _

_I know you're the person who I want to spend a lifetime with. _

_Why wait, if the right person is next to you? _

_So, what do you say Hamish Horrendous Haddock III? _

_What are we waiting for?_

_Marry me?_

* * *

A/N: Soooo... fluff is fluff. XD Drop a review? Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
